Libro abierto
by Modernity
Summary: Serie de drabbles con Allen y Kanda como protagonistas. Porque, en realidad, ellos son como un libro abierto.
1. Página primera

**_Disclaimer: -man no me pertenece. Ni tampoco mi querido asesino sexy Yu ni el achuchable Allen.  
_**

_Empiezo mi incursión en el fandom D-Gray-man con una serie de drabbles sobre mis sexys y adorables exorcistas: Allen y Yu-chan . Como no podía ser de otra manera algunos (casi todos) capítulos contendrán Yullen *Babea* (Era evidente, ¿No?). Pues sí, señores es mi nueva obsesión. Allen Walker y Yu Kanda se han situado en mi top five de parejas preferidas. Y lo siento, pero no puedo ver a Allen y Lenalee juntos. No me cae mal, simplemente es que odio el canon. ¡Crack rules! *Vena fanática*_

_En fin, creo que he desvariado mucho, así que os dejaré con el drabble. ¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

**NEGACION**

Se negaba. En rotundo. Incluso le ofendía que pensaran eso de él. Si hubiera podido, ya estarían todos muertos. Por suerte, Kanda no era alguien que se dejara llevar fácilmente. Y menos por tres idiotas que se habían atrevido a humillarle de aquella manera.

Soltó las tijeras con brío, echando una mirada a su reflejo en el espejo. Esos idiotas estaban locos. Él no tenía pelo de mujer. Sonrió, socarronamente. Era más que evidente que le tenían envidia. Uno era una fregona con patas, la otra llevaba el pelo –probablemente sucio- recogido en dos horribles coletas y el último se sujetaba el pelo con ese pañuelo nauseabundo los 365 días del año.

Su cabello era perfecto. Y pobre del que se atreviera a insinuar lo contrario.

* * *

_Yo estoy contigo, Yu-chan. Tu cabello es perfecto._

_Cualquier comentario, queja, duda o sugerencia es bien recibida!:)_


	2. Página segunda

_**Disclaimer: -man no me pertenece. Solo cojo prestados a Yu-chan y Moyashi-chan para hacerles sufrir.**_

_Ohaio, ohaio. ¿Todos bien? Me alegro. Lo bueno de los drabbles es que son tan cortitos que cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ¡Puff!, ya los he terminado. Aún así me siento satisfecha. Supongo que eso es lo bueno de los envases pequeños. Me estoy aficionando -demasiado- al Yullen. Bleh, da igual~  
_

_Disfrutad de la lectura._

* * *

**CALOR**

Hace calor. Y con calor me refiero a mucho, mucho calor. Kanda está harto de ese clima y de no poder llevar más que un pantalón encima. En cambio, esa fregona con patas que se denomina exorcista se pasea por el exterior con un pantalón corto. Parece cómodo con él. Kanda no puede evitar fijarse en sus abdominales. Por suerte, él no le ve. Está seguro, en la comodidad de su habitación. O mejor dicho, de su horno particular.

¿Es cosa suya o el _moyashi _está haciendo estiramientos de espaldas a él con una segunda intención? Ese pantalón tan ceñido debería estar prohibido. Kanda frunce el ceño. Allen se ve increíblemente sexy hoy.

De repente su mente se queda en blanco. ¿Lo ha llamado por su nombre? ¿Acaba de decir que es, no sexy, sino increíblemente sexy? Kanda cierra la ventana de golpe y echa la cortina. Esas temperaturas le han hecho delirar. Mira el termostato del cuarto, y lo golpea con ira.

Definitivamente Kanda odia el calor.

* * *

_Como me gusta hacer sufrir a Yu-chan. Aunque yo tampoco aguanto el calor, lo compadezco~_

_Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa, es bien recibida._


	3. Página tercera

_**Disclaimer: D-Gray-Man no me pertenece (por desgracia)~**_

_¡Gracias a todos los que han comentado! De verdad, vuestros reviews me han hecho so happy *Es feliz*. Los contestaré en un plis._

_Pobre Kanda, siempre de mal humor... me gusta creer que Allen podrá hacerle sonreír algún día. Muy lejano, pero algún día. Y si no, ya lo hará en alguno de mis drabbles de la forma más inesperada posible *Ríe malvadamente*._

_En fin~_

_Disfrutad de la lectura._

* * *

**PASTA SOBA**

A Kanda no le gustan muchas cosas. En cambio, hay una lista interminable de cosas y personas que no soporta. Y cuando empieza a pensar en eso se pone de mal humor. Y cuando eso pasa, pobre del que se le acerque. Todos en la Orden lo saben muy bien, por eso se alejan de su camino cuando ven esa mirada –todavía más- asesina. Pero, claro, Allen es nuevo y no sabe nada de eso. Le extraña que no haya nadie sentado en un radio de cinco metros alrededor de Kanda, en el comedor, y por eso Allen decide sentarse con él. Es un buen chico. Por desgracia, el mayor no lo ve así.

Lo llama moyashi, le insulta y le obliga a marcharse. Pero, aunque sea nuevo, Allen sabe una cosa: Kanda adora la pasta soba. Y él no le tiene miedo, al menos no mucho. Y ante la mirada de asombro de todos agarra el plato de pasta soba del exorcista y huye.

Lo único que le pesa es no poder ver la mirada de incredulidad de Kanda ante su acción, pero eso es inevitable. Allen aprecia mucho su vida.

* * *

_La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, o eso dicen. Good job, Allen!_

_Estaré encantada de recibir cualquier comentario, queja, duda, sugerencia o crítica :)_


	4. Página cuarta

_**Disclaimer: D-Gray-man no me pertenece a mí sino a Hatsura Hoshino. Si fuera mío el Yullen sería canon, aunque eso quizás le quitaría un poco de gracia...  
**_

_Sí, otro drabble. Son cortitos y uno se hace muy poco, ¿Neh? Pues eso, espero que lo disfrutéis. De nuevo le toca sufrir a Yu-chan . Sep, soy perversa y malvada. No lo puedo evitar~_

_

* * *

_

**SANGRE**

Kanda odia el sabor de la sangre. Es metálico y le hace estremecer. Él no es un vampiro. Aún así, cuando el moyashi está nervioso y se muerde los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, el exorcista siente un irresistible impulso de probar esos labios rosados.

Por eso Yu evita los problemas. Porque los problemas ponen nervioso al moyashi y, cuando eso ocurre, él debe correr hacia la ducha más cercana.

* * *

_Kanda pervertido. No le culpo, la verdad (¿Quién no querría lo mismo?)_

_¡Cualquier cosa, estaré encantada! :)_


End file.
